


Where did the time go?

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [1]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen, Softcore FBI manpain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 18:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19579546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Children grow up fast.Prompt: Softcore FBI Manpain





	Where did the time go?

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little drabble to get myself going again, first of a hundred. If everything goes right.  
> Special thanks, as always, to my prime enabler, [Jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_of_mischief/pseuds/agent_of_mischief). Love you always, man.

“You want anything?” Valkyrie asked, unclipping her seatbelt.  
“I’m literally dead.”  
“I know. Sheesh.” She pulled her coat tighter around herself against the cold autumn air as she made her way to the gas station, her hair flouncing behind her.  
Skulduggery sat in the Bentley, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. When she had started, her hair had been about shoulder length. When had it gotten so long? The tilt of his head might have been a frown, had he had a face. It seemed like just yesterday Gordon had shown him a picture of a beaming, gap-toothed six-year-old.


End file.
